The Power to Heal
by LimaCanavan
Summary: A new EJami fanfic based on recent spoilers.  Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  Thanks.


Scene 1

The constant ticking of the clock, the lack of light and the stale air were taking its' toll on him. If his father's goal was to keep him in a constant state of agitation and upheaval then he had succeeded in spades. How could he have let this happen? Showing your emotions to Stefano was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. He had so many emotions; anger, hatred, pity, fear…love. He had to get out of here, out of this prison in which Stefano had him sequestered.

He prayed for a miracle every day he was tormented and maybe just maybe God had sent him an angel. Anna, his Anna, was back in Salem. If there was anyone who could see through Andre's disguise it would be her. She alone would know the truth. She alone would be his salvation.

Tony knew that Andre would not be able to stay away from Anna, especially after he fought and pleaded with him to leave her out of this affair. He hoped his plan would work, that his deception was enough to lure Andre into Anna's arms.

"I'm sorry Anna." He said to himself. "It is the only way. You are the only chance I have of saving my son." Tony clenched his fists as the sorrow in his heart grabbed hold of him. "Please, please don't let it be too late. I can't lose him. Not now, not like this."

Scene 2

EJ pounded on the door. This time she had gone too far, he thought. How dare she play him for a fool? "Kate! Open this door or I swear I will break it down. Kate! Kate!" EJ yelled as he continued to slam his fists into the door nearly knocking it off its' hinges.

Kate was listening inside her apartment. She never envisioned the depths of EJ's rage or the depths to which it shook her. She couldn't hide from him forever, she knew that. He would find a way to get to her, sooner or later. If she spoke to him now, used his pain against him, maybe, just maybe, she could turn his anger on himself. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door and flung it open.

In an instant EJ had Kate by the throat and forced her up against the wall. Kate reached up for his hand trying to wrench herself free from his vice like grip, but her efforts were futile. Eventually, as the initial shock and fear subsided she stopped her struggles. In a deathly calm she whispered, "So this is how Sami felt." as she stared into his deep brown eyes. She could almost see the memories flooding his consciousness as he slowly relinquished his hold on her.

"So it is true, you really did rape her." She said with a half laugh as she rubbed her neck. "I have to say I never would have believed it, but then I never believe anything that tramp has to say."

"Watch yourself!" EJ warned.

"Oh yes. I forgot you love her." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes Kate. I lov…"

"You love her as much as any John loves his whore!" Kate interrupted. "Yours is a love built on control, power and possession. How wonderful for Samantha." she quipped.

Like a vulture circling its' prey, Kate watched as EJ's defenses weakened and his rage slowly turned into self-loathing. She had him!

"You think you would be grateful to me. I gave you what you wanted, what you needed to have any chance at all with Sami. Go ahead tell her. Tell her the truth. Tell her that I rigged the test results, that you're not really the father of her twins!" she taunted him. "Just remember when you are left standing all alone…and you will be left standing all alone…that it was your own doing." She finished her last statement and a devilish smile slipped across her lips as she saw that her words hit their mark.

EJ's mind was racing. Kate's words were like swords piercing his heart. For all of his bravado he knew that she was right. If he disclosed the truth to Samantha he would lose her forever. For a brief second EJ allowed himself to believe that he could keep this a secret, at least for a little while longer.

But then he thought about his ailing father, Stefano. He needed the stem cells and was prepared to take them by force from Samantha. He couldn't let that happen. He had to tell both Samantha and Stefano that he was not the father and put an end to this ridiculous vendetta. Once he did that, he would truly be alone with nothing. He chuckled to himself as he thought, "How is that really any different from where I am now."

Kate's voice jolted him back into reality. "Tell me EJ, what do you really expect from her?"

EJ turned his eyes toward her and said in a tone that exuded more strength than he had, "From her, nothing. From me, nothing less." And with that he turned and left Kate standing in her apartment.

Scene 3

EJ raced back to the DiMera mansion. If he could find Tony and Stefano, tell him the babies were not his, he could save Samantha. He bolted through the front door nearly knocking down Stefano in his haste.

"Father, please, I need to speak with you and Tony. Where is he? Is he here?" EJ questioned frantically.

"No, Tony is running a small errand for me. What is it you need to say to me?" Stefano inquired as he casually strode past EJ into the parlor.

"Look Father, I know that you feel I can no longer be trusted and perhaps I have given you just cause for your doubts. But believe me when I tell you that I never meant any disrespect to you or our family. I have always tried to do your will, even when it went against mine." EJ urged.

"Yes, yes…this is an old and tired conversation." Stefano interjected. "What is it you need to say?"

"Yes, of course father. Please have a seat. I have some news that is…" As EJ searched for the right word, Stefano approached him. Thinking he was coming to sit down, EJ moved the chair closer to him. To his surprise Stefano pushed the chair up against EJ forcing him backwards.

"What news?" Stefano questioned. It was now that EJ caught a glimpse of the man that had terrorized Salem and its' inhabitants for so many years. He watched in horror as he witnessed the transformation. Stefano's eyes narrowed, then his face darkened and finally his heart hardened. EJ had never seen his father like this and it shocked him into silence.

"Could you possibly mean the news that you are NOT the father of Samantha Robert's babies?" he bellowed.

"You know. How? I just recently found out myself." EJ stammered in disbelief.

"How? How else you fool. Kate." Stefano replied.

"Kate?" EJ repeated blindly.

"You are laughable! Do you honestly think that Kate would not reach out to me to save her own miserable life? It seems that she was more afraid of evoking my wrath than your anger. There are not enough words to describe my disappointment in you. You are an embarrassment to the DiMera name."

Stefano's words pained him, but EJ could not disguise his relief. "Then it's over. Tony will leave Samantha and the twins alone." EJ sighed.

"Over! Over! In what lifetime do you think this vendetta will ever be over?" Stefano roared with fury. "Know this Elvis. Samantha Roberts is first and foremost a Brady and she will be made to pay for that sin."

"I don't understand. The stem cells are of no use to you. The children aren't mine. I will accept the consequences of your anger toward me, but there is no need to harm Samantha and her children. Not anymore." EJ pleaded.

"Elvis." Stefano said shaking his head wearily. "There is so much you need to learn, but I can teach you no more. You have made your choice and you are no longer any use to me. In fact, you have become quite the liability. What am I to do with you?" Stefano said as he turned and walked toward his desk.

Rushing to his side, EJ took Stefano's hand. "Father, what are you saying?" For the first time in his life, EJ knew the fear that Samantha felt, must have always felt, for this man. "I am your son! I love you! I love this family! Father…please!"

"Enough!" Stefano cringed as he broke free of EJ's grip. With disgust and loathing in his eyes, he said with icy certainty, "You are no son of mine."

The pain was excruciating. EJ was not sure what hurt more the last words uttered by Stefano, his father, or the bullet that had pierced his chest. He looked down in disbelief to see his shirt turning red, filling with his blood. He grabbed for the desk as his knees gave way and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Looking up he saw Stefano holding the gun in his hand and once again heard him utter with contempt, "You are no son of mine."

EJ's world went black.


End file.
